dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Only Family We Have Left (Part 1)
Summary Back when Katie was younger she lived on the streets and was bullied alot for it. But one day a little girl tripped over her box that she called a home and changed her life. Forever. Transcript (Katie darted through the school halls and ran into a wall) Katie: OW! (keeps running) IMLATEIMLATEIMLATE!!!!! (Slams open her classrooms door and flops into her chair as kids around her snicker) Teacher: Katie, this it the fourth day in a row! Katie: (sits up in her chair and dumps her cheap and broken school supplies out of a plastic bag) i know, i know I'm sorry! i had to fight off a dog for my breakfast. (kids all around her burst out laughing as katies face turns a bright red) Teacher: Settle down! now will all of you please open to page 132 please? (all the children groan as they flip through their books pages) Girl: (pokes katie) psst! note from jeff! (katie's stomach dropped as she opened Jeffs note and as she read her eyes filled with hot tears) Deer katie, is it true youre actually an orphan with no family and you live on the streets? because you look like an ugly ragamuffin. -Jeff (katie heard Jeff snicker behind her. everything happened so fast that she was shocked to find that she had punched and broke Jeffs nose) Jeff: AHHH! THE HOMLESS GIRL BROKE MY NOSE!! (his hand was covered in blood) Katie: i-im sorry! (Katie grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom as kids were yelling at her) Girl: Whats your problem?!! boy: get back her twirp!! (Katie ran as fast as she could out the school and back into the city where she ran in to her alleyway, hid under her box and cried until she had no tears left to shed) Katie: (sniffs) whatever (rubs her eyes) he deserved it... (peeks out from under her box).... no.... oh no! (searches for her map) that shows where i am!! nonono!! please please dont tell me has it!! hes going to come after me for sure! (starts breathing hard) his-his gang and him are going to kill me!! (groans and flops back into her box) ill just wait to die i guess.... Man: ugh i cant eat this any more! (tosses away a quarter of a pizza) Katie: (looks out from her box) score (once the man is gone she takes the pizza from the trash and eats a slice) its cold but ive had worse (she lies on her back and stares at the sky where rain clouds were forming) no please don't ra- (A shrill scream that made katies heart drop was heard that sounded like a little girl screaming out someones name) Katie: (is scared and dives under her box) ohmigoshohmigosh... what was that?!?! (lies down in her box and accidentally drifts off to sleep) ???: (trips over katies box and falls down) Katie: (wakes up) WHAT THE HECK?! (looks at the person who had tripped over her box) YOU JUST WREKED MY- (she froze in mid sentace and stared at the girl who was frightened beyond her wits) (falls backwords and crawls away from the girl) Y-your eyes!!! ones red and ones green!!?!?!? ---- (a blood curdling scream comes from an old torn down house) ???: (chases after a little girl) COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKIN' DISGRACE!!! ???: (the little girl screams while running for her life) NO!!!! (the little girl climbs out the roofs window and finds a tree and jumps into it) ???: (runs to the window) COYOTE REELS I WILL GIVE YOU SUCH A BEATING WHEN YOU COME DOWN FROM THERE!!!! Coyote: (gives him a death glare, speaks up and yells) DONT CALL ME COYOTE!!!! Sin: WHAT?! YOU WANT TO BE CALLED A MOSTER?! OH HOW ABOUT WHAT YOUR FRIENDS CALL YOU? WHAT WAS IT, OH YA N.E.Z?! Coyote: (covers her ears) Sin: HMPH! NOTHING TO SAY! (turns away from the widow and swears while throwing knifes in to the walls) Coyote: (sits in the tree and pouts) ???: (opens his window) psssst! coyote! Coyote: (speaks in a whisper) h-how could you n-name me coyote Zach?! i-im not an animal! Zach: oh of course not! i named you coyote cause your strong and its pretty name! Coyote: (looks at him and smiles) Zach: (smiles back) did dad scare you up the tree again? Coyote: (speaks a little louder) pffft n-no i just wanted to get hypothermia and die out in the cold. No, of course he scared me up the tree ya dingus! Zach: Ya there's the coyote i know! Coyote: (grins) (from downstairs they hear Sin and Jen fighting) Coyote: (mouths) (3....2.....1) (then they her moans and kisses and them telling eachother they love eachother) Zach: eeeeeeeewwwwwwww!! (coyote stands up and starts to act out whats happening downstairs. She pretends she has someone in her arms and acts dramatic when she smacks the air and then french kisses it) Zach: (holds back muffled laughter) shhhhh! (giggles) Coyote: (grins and continues acting. Mouths and holds her hand dramatically to her head) ("oh romeo lets grow old together in every way! Except the gay way") (she double slaps the air again and kisses it) Zach: (can't hold it in any longer and falls over laughing) Jen: (yells up the stairs) ZACH DO NOT TALK TO THAT ABOMINATION, UNDERSTAND?! SHE IS A FAILIER AND BRINGS SHAME TO OUR FAMILY!!! Zach: alright mother! Coyote: (eyes fill with hatred) (whispers) y-you know? s-some times i w-wounder whos s-side your on. (changes her sitting position and faces her back to Zach) Zach: Coyote! (knows she wont move so he gives up and goes to bed) (once coyote knows that Zach has gone to sleep she hops down from the tree and creeks open her mothers bedroom door) Coyote: (whispers) J-jen? Jen: (sits up fast and points her gun at coyote) WHAT? Coyote: (whispers quieter) s-story.... p-please Jen: ugh (rubs her eyes) fine! you know the rules Coyote: y-ya (pulls out her army knife and blushes at the pait when she cuts into her are 5 times) .....owch Jen: ok, so. what story? Coyote: i-i have a question first Jen: OH MY GOD MAKE UP YOUR- Coyote: (looks at Jen) is it hard being a girl killer? Jen: (freezes shocked by the question and looks at coyote) well.......No! we get through it! we- Coyote: (gives Jen a glare) Jen, Jen: (gives up and rubs the back of her head) ya.... ok it is, it sucks ass acctually. lots of sexism and that shit (gets a little pissed of) Coyote: (frowns) then how did sin fall for you? Jen: ahhhh, we met during a war Coyote: (a huge grin spreads across her face and doesnt even bother to whisper) WAR?! Jen: ya. you see girls weren't allowed to be in the army back then so, i dressed as a man and luckly got in. I was treated like a man too. might have been one of the funnest days of my life. Coyote: (smiles) k-keep going! Jen: finally we were called in for battle. it was like heaven. so many weapons that were being fired, so many enimies killed! i was operating one of the cannons and little did i know Sin was right across from me operating another cannon. Our eyes met and we wanted to kill eachother. so we both aimed our cannons at eachother and fired at the same time. then the two cannonballs colided. Coyote: (Jumps up into the air) KABOOM!!! Jen: both of the cannon balls had shaped into a heart when it landed back on earth. it was probably one of the most romantic moments ever. me and sin met up after the war and i showed him that i was really a woman and not a man.You can guess the rest. Coyote: (disopointed) w-why did it have to end all d-disney? Jen: get the fuck out of my room coyote. Coyote: (quickly runs out of the room and curls up in her rotten and stained blanket that was on the solid ground)..... good night.... me. (end of part 1) Category:Episodes